


The Age of Shinobi is over

by That_animewriiter



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Shinobi, Shinobi Politics (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_animewriiter/pseuds/That_animewriiter
Summary: Finally, the world of shinobi is at peace. No more wars. No more pointless deaths. Children can live their lives normally and play in the streets. Citizens bask in glory and walk on air. Boruto Uzumaki and his beloved friends dont have to live like their parents once did. Being bred by danger and struggling to survive in the ninja world was no longer the way of life in the 5 great nations-At least, not for long.Soon, a powerful foe threatens the Peaceful way of life the citizens of the world have adopted. Challenging the domestic life of citizens and wreaking havoc, these foes arent just a joke. Their crimes are picking up very quickly. Their stirring up Tension and Bad Blood. But who are these people?How will kids like Boruto Uzumaki and his friends who dont know how to fight go on?How will they survive in this cruel shinobi world whose perfect shell is now crumbling to pieces right in front of them?read to find out.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1- The Age of Shinobi is over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! so this is basically my alternative plot to Boruto. Basically if I was to completely rewrite the show, this is how i would do it. This is how i think realistically, the show would play out. I will be adding some OCs to the story. Of course the villians will be OCs, but besides them. But dont worry, they play an important part and there wont be too many or even many of them at all. I will be writing each chapter like actual episodes. I hope you all enjoy it, and dont be afraid to comment feedback(no hate tho), requests, suggestions. 
> 
> (for filler "episodes" or chapters, i will allow you guys to comment if you want to put your own original character in a filler plot. It has to be your idea and you can plan the background, (powers if they have any), looks and so on.)
> 
> (I only own my OCs. All other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1- the reader(audience) get to meet Boruto and some of his family and friends. The chapter mostly is and introduction and features domestic content. Maybe a bit short.

The Age of Shinobi is over. 

We no longer have to experience pain and loss. Suffering no longer plagues us from birth. The absence of parents is no longer common. Us kids don't have to bust our chops to survive anymore. 

"Kage-Bushino Jutsu!"

Sarada socked me hard in my shoulder.

"Boruto, stop playing around! Were you even listening?"

 _What?_ We still played around with old school ninjutsu for fun. Nothing would happen, but it was still fun to say the words. It was fun to fantasize that clones were spouting out of me, and even more fun to annoy Sarada.

"hmm? oh yea. You were saying?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You dumb-ass. I was talking about the Festival of fun and family. Its tomorrow Boruto! Are you going?"

Im too cool to go to a festival.

"I mean shoot. If my friends go, Ill tag along." I answered.

She grinned brightly, "Well everyone's going. So I guess that means you have to go too."

Aww, Man.

she grabbed me and engulfed me into one of her famous Sarada hugs.

"Oh Boruto! Im so Excited!" 

Give me a break. Girls really get this excited over stupid things like festivals? All ya did was dress up and eat. 

"Too touchy, Sarada. Too Touchy!" I scolded, pushing her arms off of me. 

"Oops, hehe. Gomen."

Then, a tall and wide shadow engulfed me and Sarada both, getting our attention.

Oh, its just Chocho.

"Sarada! Are you Excited for the Festival?" she asked my Uchiha friend.

"Of course Chocho! Would I be Sarada Uchiha if I wasn't?" She squealed. They both erupted into what I like to call, animal mating noises, and began hopping up and down in joy.

Jeez, and I thought Hima complaining about her stupid stuffed animals was annoying.

"Alright, alright! Thats enough, you 2." I interrupted. They both did those death glares, yea the ones scary enough for you to crap your pants to, at me.

Chocho sighed and angrily rolled her golden eyes.

"Lets go, Sarada. We can talk about dresses together at my home. It was foolish of me to think a boy like Boruto would be interested in this kind of conversation." Chocho spat while turning away from me. 

_Hey,_ what did she mean by, "a boy like Boruto"?

"Bye, Boruto! I'll come and pick you up for the festival at 7. Be ready, dummy!" she yelled as she ran away in the other direction with Chocho. I waved bye to them both and sat up from my spot on the concrete bench at the park. 

I started on my way back to my house that was only 5 minutes from where I was. I was happy to go home, because mom said she was making soup dumplings today. Also, like he promised, Dad was coming home early today this week. He couldn't spare too much time to stay with us.Work was demanding, and uncle Shikamaru was starting to get suspicious of dads shadow clones. It's tough titties when your the Hokage. 

Thats right. My dads the leader of the village. It came with its pro's. I could pretty much kick a baby and get away with it because I was _the_ Nanadaime Hokages son, _the golden boy,_ and yadda yadda yadda. It came with Cons too. I couldnt really see dad a lot because of his work. He was home more often than he definitely should be, but it wasnt the same as when he actually wasn't the Hokage. Him,Hima, and I would go fishing or go out to eat with mom. But now, he was always either too tired, or too busy. He could only salvage a few moments to spare with us each week, so I didnt wanna bother him about it. 

I rhythmically knocked on my house door. _thump thump thump thump thump._

My mother answered the door, smiling at me.

"Hi, Boruto. Welcome home."

"Hey mom." I greeted as I walked inside, taking off my shoes in the process. I rested them on our home mat.

The Aroma of Soup dumplings danced around my nose and seduced my stomach into a rumble. I was practically drooling at my moms cooking. Suddenly, I could smell rice too. Everything smelt too delicious. I might die from _lack-of-food-in-my-mouth_ syndrome.

"Rice is ready, mom!" Himawari walked out with a pot of Rice in her hands and set it on the dinner table. I sped over to the pot and sat in front of it like a dog looking for a bone.

" _Itadakimasu_ " I drooled in a trance like manner. 

Just before I could cure my syndrome, Hima smacked my hand away from the rice cooker. 

" _Ouch._ What was that for, Hima?" I winced. She hit pretty hard for a kid her age.

"Aniki! You cant eat yet! Dont you remember the rules?" 

_Oh yea_ , I forgot. Etiquette rules. You see, there was nothing _truly_ stopping me from eating dinner right then and there, besides _manners._ Something about respecting my elders and waiting for them to eat first, yadda yadda yadda. Himawari scolded me for it often. To be fair, I was often forgetting about the rules.

"Oh right. Gomen, hehe." I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. I got up off my knees and faced my sister and mom, who were also talking about this 'Festival' everyone was chatting up a storm about. It was only a dumb festival. Nothing Konoha hadn't seen before.

"Im going upstairs. I'll be back in time for dinner." I said, pointing to the stairs of my house. I dashed up each step like an angry mom was running after me. Oh boy, did that give me enough heebie-jeebies to run faster. I got to my room door, and opened it quickly. I embraced my warm and comfortable mattress. Oh how I missed this bed today at school. I could never get tired of my cloud of a bed. 

I rolled over to glance at the pictures on my nightstand. A picture of Dad, Mom, Hima and I stuck out the most. It was a few years ago, but I could still feel the rush of dad chasing me and Hima around the park during our weekly family picnic. I missed days like these, where whenever I looked behind me, I could find Dad on my tail, running after me. But now I could only look back to reminisce. Hopefully, things could go back to the way they were soon. 

"~ _Im Home~"_

Speak of the Devil. 

I rushed back downstairs and basically tackled dad into a hug. He rubbed small circles on my back and ruffled my blonde hair that was similar to his. Mom and Hima were sitting at the table patiently waiting for both dad and I to join them.

Oh, was I ready. 

I sped over to my seat at the table and knelt quickly. Dad soon followed his own nose and foamed at the mouth on the whole way to his seat.

" _Itadakimasu."_ we bowed. It was very important to give thanks before each meal. That's also probably the only table rule that I would and could remember.

Dad grabbed his chopsticks first, then I was soon to follow. I munched and inhaled my food, and I even choked over a pellet of rice going down the wrong pipe.

While I was gasping for air and Hima was slapping my back, mom and dad were discussing the festival activities. 

"Naruto, will you be attending the Festival of Fun and Family tomorrow evening?" mom asked dad, who was gulping down his food. My ears perked up, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

If dad would be able to attend, what was once a stupid festival for me would become an opportunity to relive my early childhood days that I missed so much. Though I'm choosing to be rather optimistic, I doubt dad will be able to go. But like I said before, it was fun to fantasize.

"I wish I could, but I cant. I have an important meeting to attend that evening, and I _actually have_ to be there. Shikamaru is close to finding my tricks, and if he does, I'm afraid Hokage work would become a full meal for me instead of a snack." Dad explained through a mouthful of soup dumpling.

I dont know what I even hoped for.

"Oh. Well I guess that just leaves the 3 of us to a night of fun, right Boruto and Hima?" my mother encouraged with her soft voice.

I guess.

"Yea, well. I'm going with Sarada. She said she was gonna pick me up at 7." 

"Oh?"

"Yup. I guess the whole crew's gonna be there. Shikadai, Tomoe, Cho-Cho, Inojin. You know, the usual.The gang, as I like to call it." I said, setting my chopsticks and empty bowl down.

" _Gochisama."_ I bowed again, performing another table manner that meant you were thankful for eating the food. How could I not be thankful? That food cured my _lack-of-food-in-my-stomach_ syndrome. 

Mom palmed Himawaris shoulder and lightly smiled. 

"I guess that just leaves us 2, eh Hima?" Hima giggled and grinned at mom. I guess she was elated about the upcoming festivities, just like almost everyone else in the village. 

Soon, everyone had finished their dinner and did the traditional, " _Gochisama"_ , after being done with their meals.

I, for one was extremely fatigued after a long day of goofing off. Pranksters had to get sleep too, ya know. 

"Oyasumi, everyone." I bid my family members adieu. 

"Oyasumi Boruto. Sweet dreams, darling." My mom said while waving. I smiled and waved back at her. 

I walked upstairs this time, like I was actually tired and there was no angry mom behind me. I waddled from side to side, or rather, my stomach did most of the waddling. I opened my room door and canon-balled into bed, immediately covering up with my blankets. I struggled to stay awake while staring deeply into my ceiling. 

"Goodnight." I said aloud.

Finally, I turned onto my side and dozed off into a sweet sleep and loud snore. 


	2. Episode 2-the Festival of fear and unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Uzumaki family and others prepare for Konohas festival of Fun and Family, an unknown foe threatens to undermine the peace of the festivities.

“ _Mom_! I am not wearing this!” I protested. We were getting ready for the Festival of Fun and Family. Mom was making me wear a Yukata, similar to a Kimono, but it was more common among guys; and in my opinion, _La~me_.

”Boruto, it’s a public event. Himawari and I are wearing matching Kimonos, I don’t think shorts and your usual black track jacket go with our theme, nor are they formal enough.” She said while tightening the garment so that it fit snugly around my waist.   
  


“ _But mom_ , my friends are gonna laugh at me! I don’t look good in a Yukata like dad does! I look awful.” I complained, pushing her hands away. 

“Fine Boruto. Wear what you want.” Finally, I thought she would never let me. I quickly discarded the Yukata and put on some cooler clothes. My track jacket and shorts with sandals was a trademark outfit. If anyone said they didn’t want to have _this_ in their closet, they were lying.   
  


I skipped down the stairs, humming a tune I heard last week. I hopped onto the couch and waited for the big hand on the clock to hit 7.

Sarada told me to get ready by 7, so I got ready at 6. Sarada loved good punctuality. If I was late, she would become very angry with me. She was almost as scary as mom when she got mad, and I would like to live until at least 20 years old, so I made it my mission not to aggravate her too often. Annoying her was still on the table though. 

Soon, Hima and Mom gracefully descended the stairs. Hima was wearing a black and white Kimono with a white floral pattern. She had a white flower in her hair, and it was pulled back. Mom was wearing something similar, with green vines decorating her Kimono.

”You both look great!” I exclaimed. I don’t care what anyone else says, my sister and mom are two of the most beautiful ladies on the planet. 

I heard a loud knock at the door.   
  


Must be Sarada.   
  


Hima opened the door and greeted her. 

“Hello, Auntie Hinata! Hi Hima. You both look stunning.” Sarada complimented. The girl in question was wearing a red Kimono with cherry blossoms as the pattern. Judging by the pink in her outfit, Auntie Sakura probably picked it for for her. She did that for most of Saradas clothes anyhow, always leaving her with a perfectly subtle hint of Sakura.

Sarada faced me and motioned outside. "Boruto, lets go. Tomoe, Shikadai, and Chocho are all waiting for us."

I blushed hard at Tomoes name. Had I known the raining queen of beauty was attending, I would've kept on my Yukata. 

"Alrighty-frighty. Bye Mom and Hima! See you at the Festival." I waved goodbye as we closed the door behind us. My eyes immediately locked with Tomoe's teal ones. She blushed heavily and waved hi to me. I was caught in a trance, the apple of my eye waved to me, my heart might just burst out of my-

"Oww! _Sarada!_ What was that for?" I whined while rubbing my head.

"Pay attention, dumbass! We're leaving now!" She scolded. I looked up to see everyone far off ahead. I must have been more caught up in my thoughts than usual.

"Oops, hehe, Gomen." I chuckled. Sarada and I took off to catch up with our friends. 

"Yo, Shikadai." I hailed my best guy friend. We did our usual handshake and earned about 20 scoffs from Sarada and Chocho both. Jeez, can't a guy have some fun without Ms. Sassy 1 and Ms. Sassy 2 breathing down his neck?

After about 10 good minutes of walking and chatting, we finally arrived at the festival. 

The scene was awesome. Lamps, food, and a light up stage. They even used the family pictures drawn by Himawari's class to line the walls of the outside event. 

"There's the gang over yonder." I yelled over the loud music and chatter of 1000 families. Everyone nodded their heads and walked over to the rest of our friends who were talking about upcoming plans this Saturday. We were all supposed to be going out to eat at Ichiraku ramen together.

"Do you guys like the dragon drawings on the walls?" Inojin asked. The dragons looked wicked cool. No adult could've drawn them. It was probably some kid with wicked drawing skills. 

"They're pretty cool. Why?" 

"I drew them." He said whilst smirking. I knew it! Inojin was great at drawing, and he had uncle Sai to thank for that. On the other hand, auntie Ino wasn't great at art at all. Uncle Sai told us that, and he swore us to secrecy. Something about auntie Ino destroying him.

"Can we go get some food? I'm starving!" Chocho exclaimed. 

Shikadai rolled his eyes. "Cho, your _always_ hungry." He huffed. 

"I Know!" Chocho said as she smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*narrator*

"As the Hokage was saying, I think its best for us to begin trading with Amegakure, just to show the alliance between the 2 countries is unwavering.They are the only country we aren't trading goods with, and that looks a bit suspicious." Shikamaru explained to the elders of Konoha. They were the only ones in the whole of the people present in the meeting who weren't agreeing at all. Anything everyone brought up was always shot down by the 2. 

"Hmmm, that seems logical." Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"But...." The breath was soon sucked in again.

"I once dated a man from Amegakure and he stood me up! Amegakure is off the table!" The old woman pouted. Everyone let out a drawn out sigh and some even face-palmed at the woman's reason for not trading with Amekagure. This was important, and the peace of 2 countries was riding on this. Konoha couldn't afford a war at this time. They didn't have much lines of defense and the children were more than weak. Shikamaru just prayed that these old wrinkly hags could figure out how they would strengthen the alliance with Amegakure before next week.

"Don't you think thats a bit childish?" Shizune chimed in with an irritated tone. The old woman shook her head vigorously, being sure that her reasoning was justified. 

Naruto was steadily falling asleep with each word spoken from each of the meetings participants. His eyes drooped, he yawned every 2 minutes, and he was even starting to drool. 

"Hokage-Sama! 2 jonin at the front gate have been found to be dead!" 

A startled and concerned Naruto paused his nap.   
  


“2 Jonin are......how?” He queried, leaping out of his seat. 

  
“We don’t know how. Their just...dead! Cause is unknown.”   
  


_unknown_? _But how?_

All Naruto's thoughts could jump to was the festival. His family and a bunch of others were there, and as long as someone could be roaming the village murdering people, they weren’t safe.   
  


“Deploy the Anbu! We need to do a scope of the village.” Shikamaru commanded to the Jonin who was still standing at the door. The Jonin sped down the hall as quickly as possible.   
  


Everyones faces wore a pale color. Konoha hadn’t had an enemy in years. The last threat was over 10 years ago. None of the neighboring villages had prejudice toward Konoha. So where did this all come from so sudden? 

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, thoughts rapidly gliding through his mind.   
  
_Was everyone alright?_

_was sasuke alright?  
_

Naruto was beginning to panic. If it wasn’t for just about all the damn people in the room right now, he would’ve flipped the desk over. 

It was his job to protect the village and what if he couldn’t do that? All of his hard work to become Hokage for what? 

_Relax Naruto,_ he mumbled to himself in the smallest voice. The only person to hear him was Shikamaru, who was standing next to his chair. 

“I think everyone should...leave the meeting. Shizune, escort them out and have a few Jonin walk them to their homes please.” Shikamaru ordered. Really, it was only an excuse to have everyone out of the room to calm Naruto down. He understood that being Hokage in a situation like this was troublesome and _a drag_ , to say the least. It wasn’t like the threat was presenting itself out in the open. Naruto needed help like anyone else would.

Shikamaru watched the door close firmly in place behind the guests who previously resided in the room. 

He slowly faced Naruto. He was met with the blonde man hitting his head on his desk over and over repeating a mix of obscenities and “everyone’s in trouble” and a touch of “I can’t protect them.” 

Shikamaru grimaced and sighed. 

“Oy, Naruto. It’s ok. We’ll get through this. Everything’s gonna be fine. We will get this under control.” 

Naruto lifted his head up off the desk to see earnest eyes looking at him.

”Just think. There’s a festival going on with most of Konohas citizens attending. There also happens to be....a situation. What do you want to do? What should you do?” Shikamaru made sure to talk to Naruto in his routine calm voice when Narutos anxiety was acting up. Panic attacks weren’t common in the office, but it happened. Shikamaru was always prepared though. 

“I think I should...put the festival on lockdown.” Naruto decided, looking up at Shikamaru for reassurance. 

“Great idea. I’ll go tell the remaining advisors to deliver the message.” Shikamaru nodded his head and carried on towards the door of the office. Naruto relaxed his tense shoulders a bit. He leaned back into his chair a little more.   
  
He was glad to have someone like Shikamaru around to help him out. He really was the backbone of the office. 

Naruto prayed that the safety of the citizens would be ensured with the lock down. Hopefully the situation would stabilize. 

Hopefully, nobody else would lose their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little message everyone! I will have 2 of my friends helping me co-write this fic. Just a small message i wanted to relay.


	3. Episode 3- Lock-down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Hokages orders, the festival is put on lock down. While the citizens freak out, Boruto begins losing his sanity. Shikamaru and Naruto decide what to do next on the situation. (This episode is mostly angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my children! Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I was experiencing mad writers block and like- it was awful. I literally erased what I wrote like 10 times before I settled. I hope you all enjoy this, and I will keep updating this as soon as I can. I know it seemed like I went to go get milk from the store and never come back, but I promise I just moved out of the apartment for a while. I’m back though :)

"Lock-down!?" I shouted.

"Yes, Boruto. Lock-down." The Jonin rolled his eyes. 

Shikadai crinkled is nose. " _How troublesome_."

"Hey man, we cant do anything about it. Hokages orders." 

Dad put the festival on lock-down? Why? Everything seems to be a-okay in here. 

I turned my gaze to the right. That's when I saw a face I hadn't seen in about a month.

"Uncle Neji!" I exclaimed, running into him and wrapping my arms around him. He playfully ruffled my hair in response. 

"Long time no see, Boruto." Mom and Hima approached us both with open arms and gaping mouths. 

"Neji-Niisan!" Mom happily greeted. She engulfed him into a suffocating hug. Hima tugged on Uncle Neji's Yukata sleeve. He faced her and picked her up, twirling her around in the air. She playfully giggled at him. 

"How was the mission? Did you and Hanabi have fun?" Mom asked. 'The mission' was basically a trade mission between kumogakure and Konohagakure. Dad sent Uncle Neji and Aunty Hanabi to do the task. They were allowed to have a mini vacation and so they basically stayed in Kumo for a month. The Hyuga house felt mainly empty without them both when we went to visit Gii-chan. 

"It was great. Kumo had some of the greatest sights one could see. I ought to take you there one day Hima." He told us. I hadn't seen aunty Hanabi, so I guess she's at home, resting. That was so like her, anyway.

Soon, the faint smell of sleep took over my nostrils. It felt weird but familiar, like I was supposed to be asleep at this time. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one who was feeling drowsy. Shikadai was already asleep, and so was Tomoe. Sarada and Cho-Cho were already fast asleep on top of each-other, back to back. Inojin and Lee were just about dead asleep. Families fell asleep in formations. It seemed to be that the only people up were Jonin.

Darkness took over and I was sound asleep. 

"Kai." 

Well I _was_ fast asleep, until uncle Neji woke me up. 

I saw a group of adults discussing. The only word I could make out was ' _genjutsu_ ', and I literally have no idea what that word is. I bet it was some kind of old ninja term. 

"Who is the caster of this genjutsu? Where was it coming from?" I heard Auntie Tenten ask. 

"Hinata-Sama and I will check for other chakra signals." Uncle Neji said. Then I heard a familiar term come out of moms and uncle Neji's mouth simultaneously.

" _ **Byakugan**!"_

I was watching them creep around the room, until Hima interrupted the show. 

"Nii-san. Whats going on?" She whispered. I hadn't even known she was awake. Uncle Neji must've woken her up. 

"Oh my dear Hima, I know just as much as you do." I replied in a barely audible tone. She latched onto my arm, trembling.

"Nii-san, I'm scared." 

Truth was, I was scared too. Something like this had never happened to us before. What happens next? They knew what came next right? Surely the adults would save us? Dad would come save us, right?   
  


“I don’t see anyone or anything at all. There are no random chakra remnants on anything or anywhere.” Mom informed the adults.   
  


“Neither do I. That’s weird.” uncle Neji mumbled. As far as I knew, the byakugan was able to see most things that weren't available to the naked eye. If the byakugan wasnt seeing anything, then something was terribly off.   
  


“This isn’t good. We need to release everyone from this genjutsu quickly.”, whispered auntie Tenten. “I’ll go ask the remaining Jonin for help.” She walked around the vast building, looking for whoever was left, but they weren’t there. Not even the Jonin that Shikadai and I had just talked to was there. He along with several others disappeared. 

“What do you mean their all gone? Where could they have gone?” aunty Ino asked. Tenten shook her head, as if to say that she herself had no explanation. We all heard painful moaning and groaning coming from the hall of the room. It sounded like dragging and scrapping from where I was sitting. 

“Grab him! Quickly!” Neji commanded. 2 adults grabbed the wounded Jonin and dragged him to the middle of the floor. I recognized Toka, for he was a Jonin who watched over our school building during class time. Toka was babbling incoherently. His eyes told us all that he had just lived through a nightmare 1000 times over. 

"Toka-san," uncle Sai called, "I need you to tell me what you saw." The answer was just more babbling and nonsense. It was a constant mantra of a couple of words that had not made sense in the slightest. Still, Toka _kept_ on repeating them. 

"Let me." Auntie Ino insisted, palming uncle Sais shoulder. She made a certain hand sign and said some words that I was too distracted to hear. She placed her hand on Tokas head. 

"I cant see anything, important. His mind is in absolute shambles! His mind as been stunted with fear and agony." She elucidated. Everyone paused for a moment, silence surrounding us all. It was like, no one knew what to do; what was going on. We were all perishing because of lack of knowledge, clueless to whatever was occurring. All that was on my mind was Dad coming to get us before the night was over. 

“Let’s....wake everyone up.” Uncle Neji suggested, shifting upwards. Everyone nodded and began ‘releasing everyone from the genjutsu’. One by one, the guests woke up, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Toka was being moved to the far corner of the room, where 3 adults were sitting with him. They tried their best to wrap his wounds so that he wouldn’t bleed out. He caught the attention of some guests, freaking them out. 

“Oi! What’s the matter with that guy? Where’s the rest of the Jonin for help?” One man frantically shouted, asking all around. Everyone non the wiser to the situation was now made aware of Toka-San who got even louder by the second, drawing more attention towards himself.

”Boruto, what happened?” Tomoe questioned. All I could do was look at her with eyes that screamed “please don’t ask me, I have no idea.” She hugged me and whispered in my ear, “I’m scared, Boruto.” The ruckus around us got louder as people ran towards Toka and all around, begging to be let out of the building.

”Were on lockdown sir, we cannot let you out. Please stay put for now until the situation is under control.” Shino informed the flower man who was panicking. The mans fist flew towards Shino’s face, being automatically blocked by Shinos hoards of bugs.   
  


“I suggest that you don’t do that sir.” 

People we’re passing out from panic, others were demanding to be let outside, babies and little children crying, Hima crying, even my friends sobbing to their parents asking, “What’s happening?”   
  


Then, I finally heard it. The simultaneous quote that was enough to push me over my edge. The final straw to break the camels back.

” **Where is the Hokage in a time like this!?** ”

Finally, it happened. I snapped. My brain scrambled like those eggs I tried cooking this morning, and I began sobbing uncontrollably. Nobody could stop me, anyone who tried was begging to be clobbered. Tomoe just sobbed along with me, and the many others whose brains were going into confused frenzy’s.

I went into a daze, my vision becoming blurry and my ears blocking out all sound with white noise. It seemed like my brain was trying to compensate for itself decomposing only a minute ago. I just continued staring into space, watching everyone break things in frustration and scream in pure rage.   
  


_Where was the Hokage? Where was dad, you ask?  
_

I truly don’t understand it. I don’t know. 

_____________________________________

“The village is fine. There’s no sign of any enemies. However, no jonin that were ordered to protect the festival are responding to us through earpiece anymore. There’s not even static.” Kita said to Shikamaru, who was cursing so much in his head an entire bar of soap should be shoved down his throat as punishment if he said them out loud. 

“Shit!”, he began. “Escort the people from the festival home. I’ll be sending more of you to get all the guests home safely. Hurry and waste no time.” He commanded sternly, gritting his teeth. 

“Hai.” Kita obeyed through his earpiece. 

Shikamaru slammed his fist on Narutos desk, causing the Hokage to bounce out of his seat. Ideas and tactics glided through his mind rapidly, and he picked through them like a raccoon in trash.

“What’s the issue? Please don’t tell me it got worse.” 

“ I need you to calm down first.” Shikamaru sighed a long, drawn out sigh and continued.

“More Jonin went missing. I sent the rest of them to escort the festival guests.” 

Naruto flipped his desk over, making a hole through the room wall next to him. He kicked the chair over, picked it up and threw it through the hole. He pulled at his blonde hair, tugging as hard as he could. 

“I have to go help them Shikamaru! I can’t just stand back!” Naruto yelled, pushing past Shikamarus shoulder. Shikamaru grabbed Narutos’ arm, holding it firmly. 

“Naruto, think. Who ever this is may be trying to lure you out. This could be part of their plan. If you don’t listen to anything else I say after this, I understand. But listen to me now when I say, what your about to do isn’t smart and could put the entire village in more danger than we are already in. The best way you can protect the village is by giving me _10 minutes_ , just _10 fucking measly minutes_ to handle this.”   
  
The silence in the room was extremely thick, worse than tension. The 2 of them were still, frozen like statues.   
  


_____________________________________  
I finally saw groups of Jonin rush in the building, grabbing families and individuals one by one, escorting them out of the festival. 

“Family Units stand in one group. Individuals go to the other side!” They demanded. Mom gathered me and Hima up in no time, holding us both close to her. Everyone grabbed their children and stood in their units. Those who’s parents hadn’t attended had stood with their friends parents, hoping to tag along with them. Sarada was one of those people, clinging on to my mother’s Kimono. Mom caressed her hair, whispering that everything would be fine.   
  


“Let’s go, we will walk you home.” The Jonin kicked me out of the fort of that I built in my mind to escape. I hadn’t even noticed that half the guests had already left. Toka was no longer in the corner. I assumed he was carried to Konohas Med.

2 Jonin surrounded Mom, Hima, Sarada, and I. Jonin swarmed the outside, with several other people who wore black sleeveless vests and cat masks accompanying them. Some hopped from buildings, some in bushes and trees.

Many families huddled together, tears welling up in their eyes. Brothers,sisters, husbands, wives, mothers and fathers, all holding onto each other as if they would die if they didn’t do so.

My eyes setteled on a little boy who honed no expression. He seemed so young, something I craved. I craved to be so young, so young that I couldn’t even think about what was going on. But I was old enough to know and to actually understand what was going on and be frustrated, aggravated.

We had arrived home, in what had consumed us the whole walkway home, and what had engulfed me all night. Silence overtook the atmosphere. Nobody moved. All that I could hear was my own soft breathing.   
  


It felt like hours before I blinked again. It felt like hours before anyone slightly shifted in their spots.   
  


It felt like moments though, when the door clicked opened and he walked inside. 


End file.
